rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Roh Ton Pontius
Roh Toh Pontius, known as Uncle Ton, or The Wise Sage, is a distant relative of Dr Pontius Pius, both of these characters are played by Icriulis. Roh has taken up title of a wise Saradominist sage that enjoys tea. He has gifted the world with his wisdom for thousands of years. Not only is he profound in wisdom, he has a masterful grasp on the art of Fire Magic, utilizing it in the most dangerous ways possible. He has developed a technique where he takes in his own energy, including energy from Runes, conjures that power and then blasts it outwards to his victims. During the god wars he was a Saradominist operative and traveled all around Gielinor, bringing down Zamorakian cults and cults dedicated to killing people. He is also known for his dangerous use of fire whips (conjured by his magic) and the manipulation of heat. He is also strategic in the use of heat manipulation. If he were in the Kharidian desert he could most likely fry someone to death, and if he was on an Iceburg his Magic would be much much weaker. He has a strong dislike for Vampyres, and enjoys charring a werewolf every now and then. History Childhood: Roh was born somewhere in modern-day Lumbridge during the 3rd age to a Knight, named Saint Terradenes the White, and a elven sorceress named Lady Glina. He was born into the Pontius Family bloodline as one of the 9 Holy warriors meant to defend the family and Saradomin's glory. His mother was constantly involved in sealing Demons away and fighting cultists, his Father slaying demons with a holy imbued sword. At age 12 his mother trained him in magics, pouring all of her knowledge into him. All of it. It would prepare him for a brutal and violent war. However, he was more interested in persuing wisdom rather then war. Gielinorian god wars: At age 20 Roh enlisted into Saradomin's military as a agent, and was accepted by the Icyene high command. He was apart of a Saradominist intelligence sect of Saradomin's military. His first mission was to infiltrate a Zamorakian cult that had been summoning demons through black magic and stop them. Roh was granted Zamorakian robes, and with his expertise in voice alteration, he sounded like a Zamorakian magician. The scrying of the Saradominist Intelligence sect allowed them to locate a key contact for the cult. Roh got in contact with a demonologist who was affiliated to the cult and was the key summoner of the cult's supernatural beings and minions. He was told by the contact to go to a Forest that had been near the Headquaters for the cult. That night when he arrived he saw 10 men surrounding a woman, who was located in the middle of the circle. She was muttering words and chanting incantations with every intent of summoning a devastating force. Roh then took out his commorb and alerted Saradominist command in that aera, and prepared them to come in and prevent damage from being done. Roh them hurled a strike of fire towards a nearby tree, setting it ablaze, which alerted the group and disrupted the ritual. The 10 robed men had no time to figure out where the strike came from before Saradominist archers, Icyene, and Paladins descended upon the sight and slaughtered them all. The sorceress lasted for 5 minutes against the Saradominist forces. The 10 robed men lasted 50 seconds. This alarmed the cult and prompted them to seal their pits from the outside world with Earth magic layered ith curses as a defense, not before Roh got into their bunkers with stealth and ease. The cult's high priest, Zuarzar the Red, immediadtly began rituals after days of pre-preparing spells. Zuazar the red and all of the cult's 50 members went deep into their caverns until they reached a very large cave. This cave was layered with Zamorakian symbols on the walls, skulls veiling the floor, and in the center a Zamorakian summoning circle. This shook Roh, obviously making him uncomfortable. Unknown to many, he recorded these down in his journal as it happens, which sits in his residence. Zuazar walked into the summoning circle and began summoning powers to open up a rift and summon 20 Greater demons, and 300 skeletal troops with the energy of the 50 cult members and the magical crystals in the room. While this was happening, Roh was collecting information on 30 other cults that were affiliated to Zamorak. After gathering such information, all of it was transmitted back to the Icyene high command, including a request for backup. By this time the ritual was almost finished and a large, large flow of demonic energy swept through the building. Just then, half of the cavern roof collapsed, a fair difference from the ritual circle. Then came in hundreads of Saradominist archers, Paladins, and a Icyene leading them. They engaged in combat with the forces of Zamorak. Purple energies, red energies, holy energies flickered as battle manifested. However, having enough energy, Zuazar muttered the last words and a rift split open, two demons coming out. T he demon was a particular special one, having access to ochastras and music in the Infernal dimension. It's song of unholy blight struck many Saradominist warriors dead, the Paladins surviving due to their holy barriers. Roh also had a barrier up. As the Icyene and the Paladins enaged the demons, Roh confronted the high priest. Roh having only minimal training in magic combat threw all he had, fire strikes, fire balls, but nothing creative or nothing he manipulated. Zuzar easily deflected these attacks and fired chaotic blasts of magic that were very lethal. However, with experience in hand-to-hand combat he got close enough to the High Priest as he tired and grippled his hands around his neck, jerking his head sideways, killing him. At the end of day, the Zuazar the Red and his cult felled, along with many other cults Roh infiltrated. One day there was a Menaphite terrorist group terrorizing citizens of the Desert. Roh was sent to investigate. His investigation brought him deep into the Desert into Sopenhanem. He lived here for 1 year and 2 months, tracking the group and investigating it's every move through scyring mirrors, informants and much more. The motives of the group were eventually uncovered and they were as follows: Kill major Desert targets and burn down Al-Kharid. Working with local law enforcement in Sopenhanem and Menaphos, he successfully brought this group down and eventually wrote a book on it, which became somewhat known in desert cities such as Al-Kharid and Menaphos. but due to unplanned circumstances, his books became largely forgotten and only he has a copy of the book, which isn't a copy. It is the original book. Forth and fith ages: At the end of the God wars when Saradomin was banished by Guthix, Roh decided it was time for him to gather more wisdom. Ever since the end of the 3rd age Roh had been hidden in a fiery volcano, studying Fire runes, and fire itself. He also wrote a few books when he was in the cave. He learned many things, like how to survive extreme heat due to adapting yourself with to fire magic. How to use fire magic much more efficiently. He grew much older during this process, too. He also read years of literature about fire magic and how it works. He also studied on Saradominism much more then he had when becoming an Agent. He formed a staff from fiery stone and obsidian and imbued it with fire magic. This staff has acted as both a walking stick and a battlestaff. And with all this in hand he obtained a grip on Holy magic. For all of the forth age, he was concealed in a Volocano. After 50 years went into the fith age he came out of his Volcano to gander around at the current world. His remote Island had been untouched by most of mainland Gielinor's problems, including wars and such, so it did not look much different. However, when he first arrived back on mainland Gielinor, the first place he set foot on was Port Sarim. He was shocked at how much progress Gielinor had made since his last time here. He went all across Asgarnia, all across Misthalin, and all across Kandarin. However, one particular place interested him beyond any other. The place across the River Salve; Morytania. Roh trekked across into Canifis. He came upon a group of Werewolves who were devouring a 10 year old human boy with their teeth. He quickly got into battle and shot two blasts of fire out of his finger tips at the Werewolves, burning two of them. Another two ran at him very quickly, prompting him to let up a barrier of fire which the Werewolves could not pass. They ran away, deep into the cursed swamps of Morytania. Causing a bit of chaos, a standard Vampyre came up to him, and with a dash of speed attacked Roh. This caught him off guard, giving him a percise second to move sideways to avoid the Vampyre's assault. For 10 minutes a battle happened, when he finally got a percise two blasts at the Vampyre, it did not die. He then shot a blast of Holy energy at it, making it crumble quickly. However, more Vampyres came. Including a Vyrelord, a Vyrelady, and a pact of Vampyres. Roh teleported away in the nic of time. He spent most of his time in Misthalin during the remainder of the 5th age, reuniting with his great great great great great Grandson, Pontius Pius, a famed Saradominist teacher. He spent a lot of time in the Varrock slums, telling people about his adventures and the holiness of the LORD, Saradomin. When Guthix was slain at the hands of A mahjarrat, Sliske, Roh got news of this having been in Tarverly at this time. He immediadtly teleported back to his volcano and began to prepare for the return of Saradomin. Sixth Age: He is currently traveling, recruiting to Saradomin's ranks and directing them to the Battlefield in Lumbridge. In the Desert: Equipment Staff of Flames - He carries a very powerful staff he formed in his volcano that shoots fire at it's maximum capacity. Wand of flames - He also carries a wand that he uses somewhat. Abilities Roh has the ability to survive in extremely hot climates, take a volcano or the desert, for a very long time using Magic. He is adept at Fire magic and can use it just as efficiently as he with with a staff or a wand. He is known for using his fingers and his hands much more then any of his material weapons. Roh also is adept at Smoke magic, which is a sect of Fire magic in his eyes. His agility is also very complex and impressive when it comes to combat. He also has the ability to manipulate fire and craft it the way he wants it to be crafted. While mastering Fire magic, adept in Smoke magic, he has grabbed a hold upon Holy energy which may prove useful in the future. Appearence Roh stands at 5,9 and has crimson green optics. His hair is short somewhat, the picture above illustrates, very gray. He is normally seen in red robes or green tea coats. His face is somewhat wrinkled, but nontheless healthy. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Elf Category:Mage Category:Modern Magic user Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Saradominist Category:Good Category:Crossbreeds